Remembering a Friendship Sealed With One Promise
by UselessReader
Summary: Two best friends. Two dreams. One promise. Hopefully they'll be able to fulfill that promise.
1. Prologue

**Remembering a Friendship Sealed With One Promise**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Tree Hill.  
**Note**: Well, this is my first story so I hope you like it! Sorry this first chapter might be short; I'm still not sure what I'm going to do with this story so I'm going to try to think of things to put in the future chapters as I type.

Prologue

It's the last week of summer and everyone is off to do their own thing before they have to take off to start college, part time jobs, internships, or traveling the world. The day is slow, with the small rays of light beating down on two best friends as they're sitting under a tree.

"I really wish we were going to the same schools," mumbled Brooke with a miserable face.

"Don't be sad, before you know it when you're a famous actor and I, a famous novelist we'll be catching up and talking the years we missed together," chuckled the blond, blue-eyed best friend.

"Yeah, and hopefully by then I'm not all wrinkly and old looking from waiting too long!" Brooke joked as she played with his messy hair.

He looked at her and smiled, "At least you'll always be my friend, Pretty Girl."

Brooked nodded. "I don't want to leave tomorrow! It's too soon. Promise me when I win an Oscar you'll be there, sitting next to me and clapping as hard as you can."

"Of course I will, after all you'll be forced to send me an invitation anyway," smirked Lucas.

"Yup, and when you become a famous writer, I'll have to be the first one they cast for your book's movie," the cheery brunette replied half joking and half serious.

The tree's branches sway from the wind and after a short comfortable silence they both fall into a deep slumber with their heads leaned on each other, but not before Lucas faintly whispers, "It's a promise."

They then sleep there peacefully knowing that even if they separate tomorrow, they'll see each other again someday in the future.

A Few Hours Later

"Good thing I packed last week, now we can spend the rest of tonight resting before we leave for college," sighed Brooke, relieved from waking up after the peaceful nap.

"You mean your stuff that you forced me to pack. Now I have dreams of boxes haunting me at night."

"Hey! At least I baked you cake after that."

Lucas stared at her and Brooke squirmed a little and bit her lip.

Brooke then admitted, "Ok fine, fine… at least I BOUGHT you cake."

"It was good too, so we're even," Lucas said as he laughed.

"Well I have to go now, and don't forget to take me to the airport tomorrow!" cried Brooke as she hugged him.

"Brooke, I'd never forget, you would forget if you had to take me though." Luke stuck his tongue at her before he closed the door and shook his head and laughed.

"I'll miss having you around Brooke Davis," the teenager said out loud as he went to go sleep once again, but in the comfort of his bed.


	2. What A Surprise

**Remembering a Friendship Sealed With One Promise**

**Disclaimer**: Once again, I don't own One Tree Hill.

**AN**: Thanks for the reviews; they actually encouraged me to keep writing. I'll try to make the rest of the chapters longer than the first one. The last chapter is supposed to be around 2002, so during the time lap it's supposed to be around 2009. Lucas isn't brothers with Nathan, they just happen to have the same last name. Keith and Karen are Lucas's parents and Deb and Dan is Nathan's. They met during college in Florida like Haley met Brooke at college.

What A Surprise

"Goodbye Lukie," winked Brooke as she hugged him and giggled.

Lucas reluctantly letting go looks at Brooke and finally replies, "Bye Brookie, call me when you arrive."

"I won't, because I set an alarm on my phone so I'd remember."

In the background they both heard a voice calling the flight to California. The two friend's became sad knowing they would now have to part ways, but brightened a little after realizing it wouldn't be forever, it couldn't be, they were too close of friends to.

"Looks like it's my turn to leave, I'll miss you Lucas Eugene Scott."

"I'll miss you too Brooke Penelope Davis."

They both wave and Lucas watches as the hazel-eyed brunette made it to her gate, until she disappears from his site. After waiting half an hour his plane is finally called and he makes his way to the flight to Florida. It was time for Lucas to face the world alone until he was brought to Brooke again.

Seven Years Later…

The sound of a ringing telephone is heard throughout the house, begging for someone to pick it up.

A woman around the age of twenty-four grabs it and answers, "Hello Brooke Davis speaking."

"Hey Davis I have some news for you-," replies the voice, but before they can finish speaking, Brooke cuts him off after seeing something in the mail that shocks her.

"You didn't tell me anything about an Oscar nomination Rob!" she screamed excitedly.

"I was just about to tell you before you interrupted me, I just got a call today telling me you were nominated for an Oscar this year, how did you find out?"

"Oh, they sent me a letter in the mail."

"Of course, well congratulations! It looks like you got everything you dreamed of Brooke Davis. I have to go now, I have a conference, bye," chuckled Rob.

"Yeah… everything I dreamed of, bye Robert," teased Brooke.

"Hey! You know how I hate my whole name! Alright talk to you later," jokingly replied Rob before he hangs up.

"Who was that?" asked a dark haired brunette man who entered with his wife.

"Yeah, what did you get that you dreamt of?" asked the wife.

"Hi Haley, Nathan, looks like you two are the first ones who get to know that I'm being nominated for an Oscar!" Brooke says screaming with joy.

"What! Really? Oh my god Brooke, I'm so happy for you!" shockingly replies Haley as she hugs Brooke.

"Yup Tutor Wife, I finally made it."

"Well, well, Brooke Davis, looks like you finally got your dream come true, be right back, you have some ice cream in your kitchen calling me," smiles Nathan as he walks away, but not before hugging her.

"I know, looks like I did…" answers Brooke as she thoughtfully looks at a picture of her and a blond haired blue eyed man when they were teenagers.

"You don't sound so happy, what's wrong Tigger?" asks Haley, looking at the brunette with worry.

"Nothing, I'm fine, just remembering an old memory."

"Okay, if you says so, but you know I'm always here if you want to talk."

"I know Haley, I'm fine, nothing to worry about," answers Brooke with a smile, just not one that showed her dimples.

Haley looks at her skeptically, but she doesn't push her any further knowing that Brooke doesn't want to talk about it right now.

"So, where's my favorite three-year old godson?" asks Brooke.

"He's at his godfather's house right now, he offered to let Jamie sleep over for the night, so I could have some alone time with Nathan," grinned Haley as she remembered last nights events.

"Okay, too much information, when am I going to meet this famous godfather of his? I still haven't met him even before Jamie was born."

"He's been busy, he went on a book tour for a few years since it was published, he just came back from traveling a few months ago, if you want I can get him to drop off Jamie here," suggested Haley.

"Sure, it works out for both of us, you get to stay here while he drives and I get to meet him," Brooke cheerfully replied.

Haley laughed. "Of course, but he gets the bad side of the deal."

"There's nothing bad about getting to meet Brooke Davis," winked Brooke and giggled.

Haley then went to call him, as Brooke went to see how much of her Ben and Jerry's Nathan finished.

"_Hello_?" asked the man.

"Hey, Lucas can you drive over to my friend's house? She wants to meet the famous godfather of Jamie Scott and see her favorite godson," smirked Haley.

"_Of course, let me just get J. Luke ready and we'll be on our way after you tell me the way_," Lucas laughed.

"Alright, I'll hold so you can do that," Haley said.

Brooke walked in while hitting Nathan with the spoon he was eating with.

"Ouch, Brooke that hurt!" Nathan screamed.

"You finished my favorite gallon of ice cream jerk," mumbled Brooke with a frown.

"Alright, both of you break it up. Brooke you have like five more of those and Nathan you shouldn't have finished it," Haley said in her motherly tone.

Nathan looked at her with a sexy smirk, "Haley, you know it turns me on when you get into mom mode."

"Ye-," replied Haley but was cut off by Brooke.

"Stop you two! Not here, I don't want to see a rerun of what happened last night all over your house, in mine," Brooke sneered in disgust.

They both laughed and Haley remembered she was still on the phone.

"Hey Brooke, he's coming," Haley told her.

"Yes, I get to meet him!"

"_Hey Haley_?" Lucas asked finally finished getting Jamie ready.

"Oh you're done, I'll just give Brooke the phone so she can give you the directions."

"_Ok_."

Haley handed the phone to Brooke.

"Ok here are the directions," Brooke said.

Lucas on the other like recognized that voice and instantly said her name, "_Brooke, is that you_?"

"Hey Haley, who's coming over?" Nathan curiously asked.

"Oh Lucas is, he's dropping Jamie over and Brooke wants to meet him after years of waiting," Haley grinned.

Brooke heard a familiar voice say her name for the first time in years and the name Haley said confirmed her guess.

"Lucas Scott?" she said in surprise.

Haley and Nathan stared at each other wondering the same thing and both asked out loud at the same time.

"You know each other?"

**Thank you again for the reviews! I'm really happy you guys like the story (;**

**There were multiple of ways I could have taken this story and I'll try writing those after this story.**


	3. Memories

**A/N:** I know I haven't updated for about 2 months, I'm sorry, I was really crammed with mid-terms and more tests. I also have an AP final coming up so I have to study really badly. I'll try to update as much as I can. Last chapter there was a part Brooke was looking at a picture of both her and Lucas and I just realized that Haley and Nathan could have said that was Jamie's godfather. I really didn't catch that, my bad, Just ignore that part.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill.

Memories

September, 1990

_It was a sunny day in Tree Hill, birds chirping, kids playing outside, including one little brunette and one little blonde boy. They were playing a game which involved a princess getting saved by a prince from an evil king, the little girl was the princess and the blonde was the prince._

"_Lucas! Stop scratching your butt, it's not very prince like!" cried the little girl._

"_Fine then, I'll just have to use my hands to tickle you instead," smirked Lucas._

"_Don't you dare get your butt infested hands on me, you're supposed to save me from the evil king remember? And if you touch me I'm not going to let you save me at all."_

"_It's okay; I didn't really want to play anyway, Princess Brooke."_

_Lucas smiled and started walking towards her, when Brooke saw what Lucas was going to do she started running away, not caring that she just ruined the sand castle they had built. They then spent the whole day giggling and chasing each other until their parents told them it was time to go home. Since they lived next door, their parents just took one car for both families, so the kids decided they could talk and play on the ride home. _

"_So Lukie, since it's our first day of kindergarten tomorrow, want to sit next to me on the bus?"_

"_Of course, you're my best friend, even if everyone says girls have cooties," smiled Lucas_

"_You're the best! No one will think that I'd have cooties though, because I'm going to be the most prettiest girl there and everyone will want to be my friend. Then one day we'll get married and then I'd be the most prettiest wife and everyone will be jealous of you."_

"_Yeah! Everyone will be jealous of you too because I'll be the coolest and most handsome husband there is," exclaimed Lucas._

"_It's a deal Mr. Scott. Soon to be husband to yours truly!"_

"_It's a deal Ms. Davis future wife of Mr. Scott!"_

_A deal made by two children that didn't really get the true meaning of getting married, had just made one of their first promises of many. _

_When they got out of the car the said bye to each other and reminded each other not to forget about sitting on the bus together._

_**Davis Household**_

"_Mommy, mommy, guess what Lucas and I are going to do when we grow up?"_

"_What sweetheart?"_

"_We're going to get married so everyone will be jealous of us."_

"_Oh really? You'll both be the perfect couple, I can't wait to see you grow up."_

"_Yes, see that's why we're getting married, so everyone can be jealous of our prettiness, coolness, and handsomness."_

_Brooke's mom laughed. Her daughter really made her smile, no matter what she said, she was just too cute sometimes. _

"_Of course honey, now get cleaned up, and brush your teeth, it's time for bed, you can tell me about your future plans of marriage tomorrow."_

"_Awww, alright mom, only if you read me Cinderella!"_

"_Okay, okay, I'll be there in 15 minutes."_

* * *

Present Day, 2009

Brooke woke up from the dream she had, and thought of how surprising it was to find out the godfather of her own godson was the boy she departed with at the airport a few years ago. She stared at the ceiling, until she realized that she really needed to pee really badly.

_**

* * *

**_

September, 1990

_**Scott Household**_

"_Hey Mom and Uncle Keith, me and Brooke are going to get married one day!" declared Lucas._

"_Wow, you're one lucky boy," Keith smiled._

"_I think that's nice honey, be sure to be a good husband," Karen replied._

_"__Sure thing Ma, I'll make sure I'll treat Brooke like she's a princess like when we're playing outside."_

"_My baby is growing so fast!" cried Karen, looking at Keith._

"_Next thing you know he'll be going off to college then going off with Brooke," predicted Keith._

"_Well, I'm gonna go to bed now, night Uncle Keith, night Mommy."_

_Lucas walked off but not before giving his uncle a hug and his mom a kiss on the cheek._

_

* * *

_Present Day, 2009

Lucas snapped out of his day dream that was a lifetime ago. Yesterday he had gotten the chance to see Brooke again when dropping off his godson after so many years. He remembered the last time he saw her before yesterday very clearly, and now that he thought about it, the half of the promise they made that year will be able to come true. A few weeks ago, he was told that one of his books will be turned into a movie and the casting will be done in the next 2 weeks so Brooke will be able to audition. However, this one promise wasn't the only one they made, his day dream was a reminder of that. Of course, there first promises weren't supposed to be taken seriously since they were just two little five year olds, but he always thought that they'd meet up again, which they did, and eventually get married. Although he always had feelings for Brooke, he knew very well that Brooke Davis didn't have those types of feelings for him. She always thought of him as the boy who was the best friend, nothing more. For now, he'll just have to get to know how she's been doing in the last 7 years.

* * *

Brooke Davis is excited, she has her best friend back.

Lucas Scott is happy, he has his best friend back and the girl, now woman, that he always had feelings for in his life again.


End file.
